In the Stars
by MASH-Nut-4077
Summary: Just a quick little songfic. The song is "That Wonderful Mother of Mine". Read and Review!


_The moon never beams without bringing me dreams_

Of that wonderful mother of mine.

The birds never sing but a message they bring

Of that wonderful mother of mine.

Just to bring back the time, that was so sweet to me,

Just to bring back the days, when I sat on her knee.

Hawkeye tossed and turned restlessly a few more times before he finally rose with a sigh and slipped on his boots. Silent though he was, BJ still cracked an eye open across the tent and whispered sleepily

"Your mother come visit you again, Hawkeye?"

Wordlessly he nodded, slipping out the door and into the warm Korean night. Sometimes all that helped the pain of his dreams was to leave the war behind and take time to gaze at the stars. His mother had called them the jewels of the heavens, and he would never forget the reverence in her tone as she spoke of them.

_You are a wonderful mother,_

Dear old Mother of mine.

You'll hold a spot down deep in my heart,

'Till the stars no longer shine.

It was cloudy outside. The dark, grey masses swirled through the darkness, obscuring the tiny pinpoints of light that Hawkeye so often relied on to settle the memories in his mind. But just because he couldn't see them, didn't mean he didn't feel them. A pang of sadness stirred in his heart.

His mother had always told him that she would be there, once she left this earth. Up there, among the stars. She would be happy there.

_Your soul shall live on forever,_

On through the fields of time.

For there'll never be another to me,

Like that wonderful Mother of mine

So long ago that it seemed like hundreds of years a little Benjamin Pierce had sat, cuddled into the folds of a big warm blanket and propped up by pillows, listening in an innocent, awed silence as his mother spoke of the things she read about. Everything from what hovered, immortal, in the skies above, down to the deepest parts of the sea. Things that lay in the shadows of the forest and on the tops of mountains were an endless source of amazement.

Nature was in her heart, and her heart was in nature.

_I pray ev'ry night to our Father above,_

For that wonderful mother of mine.

I ask Him to keep her as long as He can

That wonderful mother of mine.

There are treasures on earth,

that made life seem worthwhile,

But there's none can compare to my mother's smile.

Leaning against a tentpost, Hawkeye never took his bright blue eyes off the night sky above. He wondered, as he often did at this time of night when sleep was elusive, if there might be someone, or something, behind those dark clouds, behind that canopy of stars. Since his mother died, religion had not been the most important thing in Hawkeye's life.

Obviously, considering the way he drank excessively, chased nurses like a child with a butterfly net, and spoke lewdly with an often dirty sense of humor.

But he liked to think that there was someone up there. Maybe God. Not exactly the God the pastor had always described when his mother had made him go to church on Sunday... but an ethereal being of some sort, who took care of his mother. When he thought no one was looking, or listening, Hawkeye liked to talk to this person. He checked up on his mom regularly, reminding her guardian, Guardian Angel perhaps, of her favorite foods and what she liked to do, so that she could be happy wherever she was.

_You are a wonderful mother,_

Dear old Mother of mine.

You'll hold a spot down deep in my heart,

'Till the stars no longer shine.

The clouds shifted and stars blazed into life all over the sky. Hawkeye's breath caught sharply as they reflected in his shimmering blue eyes, a light, almost playful breeze ruffling his hair.

He knew she was there.

_Your soul shall live on forever,_

On through the fields of time.

For there'll never be another to me,

Like that wonderful Mother of mine

With a squeak, the door closed behind Hawkeye and there was a rustle as he struggled to remove his bloodstained army boots in the darkness. He noticed BJ's eyes, concerned and half awake, looking at him.

"Is she ok?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"Is she happy?"

He smiled. "I think so."

"Are you ok?"

Hawkeye stared back at his best friend, a small smile gracing his sad face.

"I am now."


End file.
